random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Furries
|starring = Sophie, Diane, Ivy, and Perry|origin = United States|language = English|seasons = 1|episodes = 26|time = 30 minutes|companies = Furry Fun Inc.|channel = The Steamed Clams Channel|run = July 2018- Present}} is a series created by NaturalFreshOtter00, Dianecat98, Sorenrulescool5, and Bunniculafan2016. The show is currently on a one-year hiatus due to one of the creators getting banned from the wiki for a year. Premise The series revolves around four friends, Sophie Otter, Diane Cat, Ivy Fox, and Perry Coywolf, who hang out in a magical, moving gazebo in the middle of a park called Poaceae Park. The quartet usually go through everyday situations in and out of Poaceae Park. In each episode, there is a musical number, which can be in any genre. Characters Main *Sophie Otter (voiced by Grace Kaufman): A 14-year-old turquoise otter, said to be PB&J Otter's older cousin, and one of the main protagonists. She is logical and caring, yet sometimes impulsive, careless, and sensitive. She is an aspiring chemist and inventor. She also loves music, the 20th century, art, cartoons, animals, and puzzles. *Diane Cat (voiced by Tara Strong): A blue cat who is an aspiring animator. She is fond of cute things and loves drawing, talking to her friends, cartoon characters sneezing, 2000s music, and animation in general. *Ivy Fox (voiced by Courtenay Taylor): An 11-year-old fun-loving green fox who has a crush on Manic the Hedgehog. She loves seeking fun in any given moment. *Perry Coywolf (voiced by Catherine Taber): An 18-year-old coywolf who likes video games and South Korea. Recurring *Peregrine Pangolin (voiced by Maulik Pancholy): A mild-mannered, ambitious employee of Poaceae Park who emigrated from India. He has a green thumb and is overprotective of plants. When he first came to town from India, he felt homesick, but eventually warmed up to the environment so much that he loves it just as much as his country of origin. When frightened or upset, he curls up into a ball. *Mako "Hickory Dickory Spock" Mouse (voiced by Wally Wingert): A 13-year-old gray mouse who is a Trekkie. Antagonists *Clawrence (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A cat and the leader of a group of animal thieves known as the Black Masks. He is strict and bossy towards his henchmen. *Risky (voiced by Rob Paulsen): A raccoon and the trickster of the Black Masks. *Peepers (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A skunk and the spy of the Black Masks. *Scuffle (voiced by Tom Kenny): A weasel and the aggressive one of the Black Masks. *Booker (voiced by Eric Bauza): A fox and the intelligent one of the Black Masks. *Husky (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A hyena and the powerhouse of the Black Masks. Episodes Season 1 #Park, Sweet Park: The girls go to a park and call a gazebo their new home. This is where we're introduced to the main characters and setting. #Black Masks Strike!: The Black Masks try to use the girls' devices to conduct surveillance on a mansion to steal a family of rats' things. #Rockin' the Park: The girls form a rock band called Cumulus Mammaltus. Character Gallery 2017SophietheOtter.png|Sophie Me, Myself, and I.png|Diane NewIvy.png|Ivy Fox 20181030 182511.jpg|Perry Category:Random Works! Category:TV Shows Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows